Lost Document
by Agent Ukiya
Summary: THIS IS A CROSSOVER. GK and GK 21. Enjoy! Please R&R.


**Lost document**

by: Agent Ukiya

May, 15 2005

Author: My first Anime Crossover fic. GateKeepers and GateKeepers 21. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own GK and GK21 or any of its characters. Ok? Don't sue me. I don't have and money. I'm just kid and my life is a nightmare...

Summary: Ayane and Miu are on a mission to find and retrieve a lost document and they have to travel back in time to get it. The problem is, Shun and the others are also on the same mission as them. Who do you think will get it first? And what does that document contain anyway? Please Read and Review.

* * *

Ayane and Miu decided to go home early from school. When suddenly, Kageyama called and told them to come to his office immediately. 

Miu: who just called you?

Ayane: it's Kageyama. He wants us again.

Miu: is it another mission.

Ayane: I think it is.

Miu: he better make it safer. Last time was a bit dangerous.

Ayane: you mean a lot dangerous. Let's go.

The two schoolgirls rushed into his office.

Meanwhile...in 1969.

Shun: Rurippe! Rurippe!

Ruriko: Shun, I told you already. About a million times not to call me Rurippe!

Shun: oh sorry...

Ruriko: by the way, do you want something?

Shun: uh...yeah. I do.

Ruriko: then, what is it?

Shun: Ruri...if you don't mind...we could...umm...

Ruriko: yes?

Shun: are you free tonight?

Ruriko: yeah. Why?

Shun: could I...umm...take you out on a date tonight?

Ruriko: sure! What time?

Shun: let's just say...8 pm.

Ruriko: ok. See 'ya later then. Bye!

Shun: bye!

Back in 2001...

Kageyama: so glad you could come. You're 21 minutes late.

Miu: sorry.

Ayane: is there another mission?

Kageyama: yes. There is.

Ayane: can you tell us?

Kageyama: you're not going to like Ayane.

Ayane: just tell us the mission!

Kageyama: alright then. The two you are going to travel back in time to retrieve a lost document.

Miu: lost document?

Kageyama: yes.

Ayane: where can it be found?

Kageyama: a secret basement somewhere in Tokyo.

Miu: what year will the mission take place?

Kageyama: 1969.

Ayane: 1969 eh? Then I'm not going. Can we just do the mission right now? We can find the secret basement can we?

Kageyama: no. That's highly impossible. By the time you get there, the document isn't there anymore.

Ayane: where are they then?

Kageyama: with the former Gatekeepers. Where else could they be?

Ayane: darn it!

Kageyama: there's only one way you can get the document, by traveling back in time and get the documents before Ukiya and the others will. Got it?

Miu: yes sir! But, how are we going to travel back in time?

Kageyama: imitation gates that's how. Ayane, can you open the gate of time?

Ayane: I guess so. I'll just try.

Kageyama: you better open it by 8 pm so you can get there by morning. They still have classes that time and it'll be easier to get it without them bothering you.

Miu: good point.

Ayane: we better go now. I have to adjust something so we can open the gate of time.

Miu: alright. See 'ya later boss!

**Year 1969**

Ruriko: Shun, I have to tell you something.

Shun: what is it?

Ruriko: we can't go out tonight.

Shun: why?

Ruriko: commander has a mission for us.

Shun: a mission huh? What is it this time?

Ruriko: just go inside his office.

**Aegis secret underground base**

Shirei: captain Ukiya, what brings you here?

Shun: is there another mission?

Shirei: in fact, there is. I want you and agent Ikusawa to get a lost document in a secret basement somewhere in this city.

Shun: oh man! Can the others do it?

Shirei: nope.

Shun: why not?

Shirei: they still have important things to do.

Shun: like what?

Shirei: well…Kaoru has a competition to enter and she's going to Kyoto.

Shun: how about Reiko and Fei?

Shirei: Reiko's pretty busy practicing her piano skills and Fei is going to help her.

Shun: why does it have to be me?

Shirei: because you're our only chance.

Shun: just let Specs and Bancho do the mission.

Shirei: their also busy fixing the leak in the AEGIS bus. And I think their not in the mood for it.

Shun: but Rurippe and I are going out tonight.

Shirei: there's still time for that captain.

Shun: fine then.

Outside the school…

Ruriko: what did he say?

Shun: were going. No date tonight Rurippe.

Ruriko: oh shoot! So, what are we going to do next?

Shun: we have to find that secret basement somewhere in this city. And we have to start now.

Ruriko: ok.

Year 2001…8:29 p.m.

Miu: is it done already, Ayane?

Ayane: almost…

Miu: hurry up. By the time we get there, classes are over.

Ayane: …done!

Miu: great! Open it!

Ayane: …GATE OPEN! C'mon! Get inside!

Miu: no. You go first.

Before Ayane could get inside the portal, she pulled Miu's arm and pushed her inside. Then she laughs.

1969…4:01 p.m.

Miu: wow! That was fast.

Ayane: I know.

Then suddenly, Shun and Ruriko were walking towards them.

Ruriko: Shun, let's go home. I'm tired.

Shun: me too but, we really have to find that document fast.

Ruriko: oh darn it! Can we look for it tomorrow?

Shun: no can do Rurippe.

Ruriko: stop calling me that!

Meanwhile…

Miu: look at them! They're so sweet.

Ayane: Miu, do you know who that man is?

Miu: umm…no.

Ayane: he's my…stupid father.

Miu: that's Shun Ukiya?

Ayane: yeah.

Miu: cool! Who's that girl with him?

Ayane: I don't know. His girlfriend I think.

Miu: girlfriend? Maybe she's your mother.

Ayane: no. She can't be. She doesn't look like my mother.

Miu: why don't we research about her?

Ayane: good idea.

They both sat on a bench next to them. Then, Ayane began to work on her laptop.

Miu: well…? Who is she?

Ayane: Ruriko Ikusawa. April 4, 1952. Seventeen years old. Gatekeeper of Life.

Miu: Gate of life…nice gate!

Ayane: …what the…?

Miu: is there something wrong, Ayane?

Ayane: she has a negative gate. The gate of genocide.

Miu: gate of genocide? Is it new?

Ayane: I don't think so. But I know she's very dangerous. We have to stay away from her or else, we'll be dead.

Miu: you got it.

Back to Ukiya and Ruriko…

Shun: Rurippe, can we eat first?

Ruriko: but, I thought you want to accomplish this mission.

Shun: yeah…but…I'm kinda hungry right now. Can't concentrate without food.

Ruriko: fine then. What do you want to eat?

Shun: hmm…I want…umm…er…I have no idea.

Ruriko: oh darn it!

Shun: never mind. Let's just continue the mission.

Ruriko: are you sure?

Shun: yes.

Ruriko: alright…

After few hours of looking for the secret basement, Ukiya and Ruriko have finally arrived there. But on the other side, Ayane and Miu have also found the secret basement and have already started exploring it. What if the 2 Ukiyas will meet? Will they fight or just talk about it?

Ruriko: it's so dark here…

Shun: why don't you use your gate of light to light this place up, Rurippe.

Ruriko: (punches Ukiya) hahaha…very funny, Shun! And stop calling me Rurippe!

Shun: fine then. Sniveler.

Ruriko: (punches Ukiya again –but this time, even harder) will you cut it out!

Shun: sorry…

Meanwhile…

Miu: Ayane, can we go now? I'm tired already.

Ayane: why don't you get out of here while I finish this mission all by myself, sounds good eh?

Miu: never mind.

Suddenly, Ayane hears someone walking towards them. (ohhh…interesting)

Ayane: there's someone coming this way.

Miu: let's make a run for it while we still can.

Ayane: no. We must fight them.

Miu: ok.

Back to Ukiya and Ruriko…

Shun: (hears footsteps) I hear footsteps…

Ruriko: hmm…(hears footsteps)…me too. And they're heading this way.

Shun: quick Rurippe. We must open our gates now.

Ruriko: right.

Shun and Ruriko: GATE OPEN!

Shun: c'mon. We're not afraid of whoever you are.

Ruriko: show yourself.

On the other side…

Miu: It's getting a little windy here…

Ayane: _strong wind…That must be HIM._

Miu: is there something wrong, Ayane?

Ayane: that's it.

Miu: what's it?

Ayane: GATE OPEN! Let's go for it!

Miu: gotcha!

Back to Ukiya and Ruriko again…

Ruriko: Shun, It seems like there's another Gatekeeper nearby.

Shun: there you are! (sees Ayane) Ultra Whirlwind Slash!

Ruriko: Shun no! Wait!

Miu: ahhh!

All of a sudden, Ukiya stopped the attack.

Shun: Saemi? What are you doing here?

Ayane: I'm not Saemi you idiot.

Shun: hey! How dare you call me an idiot! Don't you know who I am? I'm Shun Ukiya. The most handsome and most confident student in Japan history.

Ayane: _my dad is so thick…_

Shun: oh by the way, what's your name kid?

Ayane: I'm Ayane Isuzu. And I'm not a kid. I'm 17 already.

Shun: fine then.

Ruriko: what brings you here anyway, Ayane?

Ayane: were on a mission to find a lost document.

Shun: lost document…?

Ruriko: they have the same mission as us. I wonder why?

Shun: who's your boss?

Ayane: umm…we just call him Kageyama.

Shun and Ruriko: YOU MEAN REIJI KAGEYAMA!

Ayane: er…yeah.

Ruriko: he's still alive?

Shun: but, I thought I totally killed him out of this world.

Ruriko: I guess not.

Shun: wait a second, you work for Kageyama? That means you're invaders!

Ayane: no we're not. We're just ordinary Gatekeepers like the both of you.

Ruriko: gatekeepers huh…?

Shun: if you're really a Gatekeeper, what gate power do you have?

Ayane: I don't want to say it.

Shun: liar.

Ayane: alright already! I posses the gate of gales, so what?

Shun: gate of gales? Isn't that my gate?

Ruriko: yeah. Is she relative?

Shun: nope. I've never seen her before.

Ruriko: you better ask who her parents are.

Shun: good idea Rurippe. For a sniveler, you sure are smart.

Ruriko: (punches Ukiya) JUST ASK HER THE QUESTION!

Shun: alright. Who's your father, Ayane?

Ayane: umm…er…I don't want to talk about it. He's a liar. I hate him.

Shun: whoa! We're the same. My dad's a liar too.

Ayane: really?

Shun: yes. He promised me before that he was going to fix my toy plane but he never did. That jerk. How about you, what's your story?

Ayane: My dad promised me he would come back for me but he never kept that promise.

Shun: oh…

Ruriko: who's your mother, Ayane?

Ayane: I don't know. My step-mother told me my real mother died few days after I was born. And, I never got her name.

Shun: man, we both have strange parent issues.

Ayane: I agree.

Ruriko: Shun, we better get going.

Shun: ok. We have to go now.

Ayane: wait.

Shun: what now?

Ayane: what I meant to say is…my real dad is—

Suddenly, Ukiya's AEGIS watch began to beep.

Shun: Shirei?

Shirei: Captain Ukiya, we need those documents now!

Shun: yes sir. We really need to go, Ayane! See 'ya next time. Bye.

Ayane: bye! _Dad…_

Miu: you missed you chance, pal!

Ayane: I'm not going to tell it. I'll just let him find it out for himself.

Miu: makes sense to me.

Ayane: now, let's follow them and get that document.

Miu: ok.

After following the two Gatekeepers, Ukiya and Ruriko finally found the document they were looking for.

Shun: We finally found it!

Ruriko: good! Now, let's bring it over to headquarters.

Then, all of a sudden, Ayane blocked the door.

Ayane: hey! Where do you think you're going with the document?

Shun: we're bringing it to headquarters. That's all. Now, get out of our way Ayane. We're busy.

Ayane: hold on Ukiya. You know that we also have the same mission as you right?

Shun: yeah? so?

Ayane: so, what will we do so one of us can get the document?

Shun: er…I don't know.

Ayane: fight! (uses the Ultra Whirlwind Slash)

Shun: whoa! She's really serious about this. Rurippe, I need back-up.

Ruriko: Shun, there's no need to fight.

Shun: I don't care! Vacuum Missile!

Ayane: (evades the attack) Is that all you got?

Shun: _she's good. _

Then, the Ruriko's AEGIS watch began to beep.

Shirei: agent Ikusawa, we need you and captain Ukiya right away!

Ruriko: what's the trouble, Shirei?

Shirei: there are invaders again.

Ruriko: invaders?

Shirei: yes. Hurry up and terminate them all.

Ruriko: roger AEGIS! (does the AEGIS sign) Shun, stop fighting this instant.

Shun: how come Rurippe?

Ruriko: invaders again.

Shun: what? But I thought we killed them all.

Ruriko: not for long.

Shun: darn it!

Ruriko: let's go captain.

Shun: right. Catch 'ya later Ayane. We have things to do. (leaves)

Ayane: you heard that? Invaders are in town!

Miu: so, what about them?

Ayane: we must go there help them out.

Miu: but, I though you don't want to coz your dad is there.

Ayane: well…let's just help them out once.

Miu: alright then. If that's what you want.

**Down the streets of Tokyo…**

Shun: Ultra Whirlwind Thrust!

Ruriko: Arrow of life!

While Ukiya and Ruriko were fighting the invaders, Ayane and Miu were spying on them seeing how really good they are as a team.

Miu: they're amazing!

Ayane: I agree.

Miu: but, how come the other Gatekeepers aren't present.

Ayane: I have no idea.

Ukiya and Ruriko didn't realize that the invaders were getting many. They're outnumbered.

Shun: shoot! They're too many!

Ruriko: what should we do captain?

Shun: we shouldn't give up Rurippe! Vacuum Missile!

Ruriko: (smiles) _he's such a cool guy. He never gives up. _

After a few shots, Ukiya finally gave in.

Shun: that's it. I give up! They keep on multiplying!

Ruriko: well, what's next captain?

Shun: there's nothing we can do Rurippe. I quit.

Ruriko: I sure hope the others were here with us.

Shun: me too.

Meanwhile…

Miu: uh-oh! I think they need help.

Ayane starts working on her laptop.

Ayane: Gate open!

Back to Ukiya and Ruriko…

Shun: were hopeless Rurippe, They're never coming. Tokyo is doomed.

Suddenly, the Gate of Fire came out of nowhere.

Ruriko: (sees the Gate of Fire) Hey! Isn't that the gate of fire?

Shun: Fei? Is that you?

Ruriko: no. It's Ayane.

Shun: Ayane? But how did she…?

Ayane: ask questions later. Right now, we have to eliminate all invaders.

Shun: ...sure.

They kept on trashing the invaders until they were all gone.

Ruriko: finally!

Shun: it's over Rurippe!

Ayane: pretty good performance Ukiya.

Shun: same here. I owe you one. And as my way of thanks, I want you to have the documents.

Ayane: really? Are you sure? Maybe your commander will get mad.

Shun: I'll just tell him that the documents were with the invaders and got burned, that's all.

Ayane: (laughs) _you're such a liar dad. _Thanks a lot!

Ukiya: no problem.

Then Shirei and the other Gatekeepers arrived with the AEGIS bus.

Shirei: captain, is everything alright here?

Shun: yes sir. We're just fine.

Shirei: well, where are the documents?

Shun: umm…it's like this…the invaders stole the documents from us and when we trashed them…er…they got burned. I'm sorry.

Shirei: apology accepted. Report to headquarters immediately. Let's go.

Shun: hold on, I'm just going to ask a question to a friend of mine and---Rurippe, where's Ayane?

Ruriko: she and her friend left already.

Shun: That was fast. Does she also have the Gate of close combat?

Ruriko: very funny Shun.

Shun: no. I'm serious.

Ruriko: …I guess so.

Shirei: captain Ukiya, let's go.

Shun: affirmative.

After traveling back to 2001, Ayane and Miu immediately delivered the documents to Kageyama. It was already 6:39 a.m.

Kageyama: you're finally back, Ayane. Where is it?

Ayane: here. (hands over the documents)

Kageyama: a secret weapon how to destroy invaders faster…nice. So, how did you get it from Ukiya?

Ayane: umm…after we helped them destroy invaders, he gave us those as a sign of thanks and appreciation.

Kageyama: what do you think of him?

Ayane: he's pretty nice.

Miu: and handsome too!

Ayane: oh yeah. I have a question, who's that Ruriko Ikusawa girl who's always hanging out with him?

Kageyama: that was his girlfriend.

Miu: I told you they have a relationship.

Kageyama: I really tried hard to make her fall for me but I never succeeded. She would always go crazy on Ukiya.

Ayane: could she also be my…you know…mother?

Kageyama: I guess so. It's up to you to find out what it is, ok?

Ayane: ok.

Kageyama: you two better go home and get some sleep, I know you're tired from killing those invaders.

Ayane: we sure are. Let's go Miu.

Miu: alright.

After they visited Kageyama's office…

Miu: I wish we could go back there again. Your dad was so cool.

Ayane: yeah…maybe someday…

End…

* * *

Author: well, what do you think? If you have negative review in mind, please post some. Really, I don't mind. In fact, I'm going to make a sequel of this fic. I'm going to send Ayane and Miu back in 1969 again. And the cool part there is…Ayane is going to spill the beans to Ukiya about the Father-Daughter thing. Hehehe…just be patient and hand on for a while, ok? Thanks again! 


End file.
